


Magically Induced Chaos

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device Friendship, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: What happens when Aziraphale makes the biggest mistake of his 6000 years of his existence?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author, SOSH - Guess the Author #01 "You started it"





	Magically Induced Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SoSh Guess The Author event. The prompt was "You started it!"

“You started it!” Anathema accused, a finger pointed towards Crowley. 

Crowley refuted with the same defensive tone Anathema lobbied at him, “I did not, it was all you book girl! You-you bloody well told me you knew what you were doing-”

“Enough! Both of you!” Aziraphale scolded as he leveled a glare at the two of them. The kind of glare that forebode reasonable punishment for whatever transgression had passed.

Anathema and Crowley were frozen in place, their attention fully on the ball of angelic fluff that was Aziraphale, who was currently… well, not a ball of fluff, but a ball of parental-esque rage. Imposing, rigid, and with a stern demeanor. 

And there was good reason why Aziraphale was mad at Anathema and Crowley. See, he had gone away to mainland Europe to recollect a first edition of Dante’s Inferno and other such rare books. He had said it would be a month before he was to be back. So naturally he persuaded Crowley to look after the store. He even gave him a list of things to do with instructions on how to do them.

Naturally, Crowley ignored most of them. He either snapped them done or just kept the store closed. But one of the tasks proved trickier to pull half assedly. It was, of course, restoring two specific stacks of books that Aziraphale had so kindly left on the front desk.

And Aziraphale wrote that he’d know if the demon had miracled the books restored. That bastard.

(Crowley had rolled his eyes after he read that line.)

In the end, Crowley called Anathema to come and help. No sense in suffering alone in this tedious task. The thing was, they eventually decided the task was much more mentally rigorous than it had any right to be. Didn’t help that Aziraphale expected the outdated restoration methods to be followed to a T. 

So - to make a long story short - the both of them used magic to speed their restoration efforts along. However, unbeknownst to them, the residue magic had lingered on the books for most of the month, imbued with just enough to be sentient. Sentient to the point of flying around in the bookshop like literary birds with the chaotic energy of angry monkeys. 

Aziraphale pointed to the door that led to the main part of the shop, “You two are to go out there and catch every single one of them. And I do not want either of you to come back in here until every single one of those books and my shop is back to its original state. Do you both understand?”

“Yes.” They said in unison as they quickly went out the door. The main area of the bookshop was a far cry from the state of the backroom. It was as if a ferocious windstorm had swept the place. There were books strewn around everywhere on the floor, an overturned bookshelf or two, along with various odds and ends. Not even the bust on the pedestal and Aziraphale’s mug survived this locally contained book invasion. Crowley and Anathema stared at the daunting problem they were tasked to fix.

“You think I wouldn’t be fazed because I’m a supernatural entity but... I am." Crowley admitted as Anathema took a nervous breath beside him. Unfortunately this wasn’t going to be done "Right, well let’s get a move on.”


End file.
